Out of the Frying Pan
by SalchanTheWitch
Summary: Takes place right before "99 Problems." What happened to Sam and Dean in the moments before to put them on the run? Some spoilers for the opening scene of the episode.


**Out of the Frying Pan …**

**A/N: This takes place right before the episode "99 Problems." Just what the hell happened to put Sam and Dean on the run? Brief spoilers for the opening of the episode.**

"_Drive faster, Dean."_

"_I can't."_

_The Impala's engine roared and Dean willed his baby for more speed, constantly checking the rearview mirror._

_He heard Sam hiss in pain beside him. Looking at his brother's bleeding arm, he saw the spot of blood growing larger._

"_You okay?"_

"_I'm amazing," Sam said through gritted teeth._

"_You ever see that many before?"_

"_No, no way. Not in one place."_

"_What the hell …"_

_Making a sharp turn onto another road, they suddenly found an impassible wall of fire before them, blocking their continued escape. Dean slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt._

_Out of the frying pan …_

**42 minutes before …**

"See anything?" Dean asked, trying to keep hidden while peering up through the window of the high school.

Sam was trying to do the same. "No." He looked to Dean, who almost seemed a little like his old self: focused, fired-up, fight-ready.

Not the man he saw falling deeper and deeper into loss and despair with every apocalyptic kick: broken, beaten, hopeless.

"What's the plan?" he asked, feeling confident Dean knew exactly what they were going to do.

Dean met his eyes briefly but quickly looked away, down, anywhere but at his brother. Of course Sam would look to him for input on a plan of action. Sam was still convinced they could win, together. Sam still had fight in him. Sam still had hope. Sam had come into his own as a warrior and believed Dean was somehow, despite everything, still right there with him, committed to their day-to-day battle to save the world.

Dean huffed. _Save the world. Yeah right_. Dean didn't feel like he could save anyone anymore. And more and more he was feeling like he shouldn't have to. C'mon, if GOD could throw his hands up and watch the world burn, who was Dean Winchester to do anything about it? Cas was just as lost now as he was. Only Sam seemed to be clinging to any hope, just as he was now, looking to his big brother to take charge with him and try and save the townspeople inside from certain annihilation.

The brothers did their best not to watch the news these days. They knew what was happening in the world and didn't need some anchorperson droning on and on about the chaos, trying desperately to keep the sadness from their voice as they reported on the seemingly endless death, destruction, pain and suffering exploding all around the world.

But in all the reporting, not one of them ever voiced the one thought they were too scared to utter aloud but knew to be true. REM said it best – it's the end of the world as we know it.

But Sam saw online a local news site that mentioned a town meeting being held at the high school that evening which would cover neighborhood safety, town concerns, etc. Apparently nearby towns had been experiencing a rise in violence – thievery, assaults, arson – and this burg wanted to make sure they maintained their united citizenry by being as prepared and in the know as possible.

What the townsfolk didn't know – or were choosing to ignore – was that six other communities in the northeast had held similar meetings, only to find themselves locked in the auditorium within moments of congregating, moments later finding the building burning to ground around them, agonizingly and terrifyingly snuffing out each and every life. But clearly _these_ people chose to believe such tragedy wouldn't befall _them_, especially if _they_ got together right away to collectively stop it. Sam had huffed at the naiveté, but regardless had convinced Dean that they need to do something.

So here they were, outside the school, doing something. Or waiting to do something. Sam again looked to Dean, who was still looking at everything but him. _Damn, he's back_, Sam thought as he watched Dean's shoulders droop.

"Maybe we should pull the fire alarm?" Sam suggested.

Dean finally made eye contact.

"Maybe. Might cause a stampede though. And they'd just get together again later."

Dean sighed and looked down. It was hopeless. Nothing they could do would save these people in the long run, so why …

"Dean!"

He looked up again, surprised at Sam's raised voice.

"What?"

"Are you with me?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah," Dean said emphatically. "No."

"I think we should tell them the truth."

"The truth?"

It wasn't a great plan but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"They're just as likely to believe us now as ever, right? They have to know what's going on out there and judging by all the churches in this township, I'm guessing they're god-fearing folk …"

Dean chuckled at that.

"What?" Sam asked credulously.

"God-fearing? Wonder if they'd fear him if they knew he was on permanent siesta and didn't give a rat's crap about any of them."

"Dean …" Sam said, sadly.

"Forget it. Fine. The truth. Why not."

Dean took a last peek through the window, then got up and headed for the door.


End file.
